


Yawning

by Gray Fullbuster (JoJoSanders413)



Series: Fandom Roulette [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Don't Judge Me, Lyon is an idiot, M/M, Makarov is a shipmaster and no one can disprove it, an idiot in love that is, back at it with those smexy yawns, dang Gray, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 18:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10950228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoJoSanders413/pseuds/Gray%20Fullbuster
Summary: It's a Lyoray thing? A sorta bad one?





	Yawning

Fandom Roulette Part Two! Yay!  
Today's fandom: Fairy Tail (after timeskip)  
Oneshot: Lyoray...thing...it's a thing?  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Before beginning, I should like to pose the fact that it is highly unusual for one to judge others based on their yawns. There are, of course, the rare exceptions to these principles. Take, for example, Lyon Vastia, who, seven years ago, took one look at Gray Fullbuster yawning and thought "That's the one. That's the man I'm going to marry."

Relations between Fairy Tail and Lamia Scale have improved drastically in recent years, especially since that nasty business with Oracion Seis, and even more so since the return of the Tenrou group. Makarov Dreyar, having observed his "children's" interactions with the other guild, has come to a not entirely unwelcome realization. This has been particularly influenced by Lyon's frequent visits, ostensibly to maintain relations, although most of Fairy Tail agrees that he has different motives. Or possibly just one.

Lyon and Gray are sitting across from each other at one of the back tables in the Fairy Tail guildhall, doing their absolute best to avoid eye contact. Both, however, Lyon especially so, continue to make various furtive glances at each other out of the corner of their eyes. In the past half hour, the absence of Gray's shirt has been noted several times, each instance being followed by a yelp and considerably more embarrassment than what anyone has come to expect of the generally cool, collected ice mage. Becoming bored with the slow mood of the day, Gray starts to yawn.

Lyon, resting his head on one hand, watches the procedure with a small, contented smile. Gray, re-opening his eyes frowns at his silver-haired friend and mumbles "What're you smilin' at, eh?" Lyon, unable to stop himself, says "It's just so adorable. It makes me want to kiss you." Shocked blue eyes meet smug black ones, and then Gray starts to smirk. "I think I'll take you up on that offer. And I know just the place."

*Brief time-skip brought to you by my desire to get this finished and posted*

Natsu walks into the guildhall looking slightly rattled, and when asked for the reason behind his discomfort, replies "If any of you were planning to go to the park, I wouldn't recommend it unless you really want to see Lyon and Gray snogging." And if you listen really hard, it might be possible to hear Master Makarov celebrating the emergence to fruition of yet another one of his ships.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think or alert me to the presence of errors I may have committed in the absurdly large amount of time it took me to write this.  
> Rock on,  
> Morg


End file.
